1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable electronic device and a display device and more particularly relates to a foldable electronic device and a display device which are capable of sending out an alarm.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, some electronic devices such as notebook computers and mobile phones are made foldable by the manufactures for portability. Such foldable electronic devices are usually divided into two different parts that are connected with each other via a pivot, wherein one part comprises a display screen and the other is the host with an operation interface.
Since the aforesaid foldable electronic devices have advantages such as light weight, compact size and lesser space requirements, it is convenient for the user to carry them around. However, the foldable electronic devices are easily jarred or pressed when transported, which often causes devices to malfunction, especially the display screen which usually has the highest malfunction rate.
Purchasers of the aforesaid foldable electronic devices are usually provided with a limited time warranty. However, malfunctions caused by improper usage such as usage resulting in shocks and pressure are not covered by the warranty. Since the true cause of a malfunction is not easily determined, disputes between the purchasers and sales personnel tend to occur.